Skin
by Crime-against-me
Summary: Alphonse made a deal with the Earl and brought Edwards back, he must slaughter a million souls before he can be free to roam the DGM universe as a Humunculi. A/N: have you ever realised how simular edward and allen are?
1. Chapter 1

He stared at Alphonse's reflection in the mirror.

"How could you, Al?" he whispered with a broken soul.

_forward in time some_

How many years had it been since he'd been called forth by Alphonse? How long had it been since the Earl had made him kill his little brother? How long since he'd been wearing his skin? How many times had he almost ended it but stopped because he didn't want to mar that perfect flesh?

So he suffered in silence. Moving from town to town, and to the next, waiting til he could no longer control his hunger, could no longer fight the puppets programming. Waiting til he lost all sense of reality, leaving him in darkness till he woke up standing over a massacre.

Every town he stayed in had fewer residents when he left, many had probably made more akuma like him. He would have preferred to be a Humunculi to this.

That was how the team of exorcists in front of him had tracked him down. A beautifully sad blonde angel with golden eyes,moved into town, gained the love and trust of its people, and vanished after the massacre, it was assumed the angel moved on-for the towns people couldn't discern if the angel was a man or woman, but they didn't care, it was an angel after all.

Allen Walker stared at the Akuma's soul. An identical blonde angel stared back at him with defeated eyes. It was missing an arm and a leg, probably how it had died, brought back by the aching heart of its twin. For they seemed to be twins.

"Are you ready to die, Akuma?" Yuu Kanada demanded taking Mugen out of its sheath.

"Yes, exorcist'"

Allen was shocked. Kanada yelled at him for it, "He's just trying to trick us, bean sprout."

"No, I am not, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to harm the beautiful body of my outuo. So, are you prepared to die, Exorcist?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Skin**

**Disclaimer: I . d o. n o t. O w n. FMA. o r. DGMAN. Nor do I own the song which I have decided to refer to through out this fic. :) Fans will recognize it!**

**A/N: please review! even a simple lol or good/bad will keep Edwards flame burning!**

_"Are you ready to die, Akuma?" Yuu Kanada demanded taking Mugen out of its sheath._

_"Yes, exorcist'"_

_Allen was shocked. Kanada yelled at him for it, "He's just trying to trick us, bean sprout."_

_"No, I am not, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to harm the beautiful body of my outuo. So, are you prepared to die, Exorcist?"_

Chapter Two: Death's Child

_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

What had Alphonse been thinking? Edward wondered this constantly. Did he blame himself for his death just like he had blamed himself for Al's when they had tried to ressurect thier mothers? No sacrifice was too great in the beginning, then they found out they had to sacrifice other lifes to create the Philospher's Stone, after that any sacrifice was too great. They went looking for another way...in the end though; Edward had somehow managed to get to the otherside of the Gate.

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

He had found Alphonse, Maes Hughes, Nina and Shou Tucker and Alexander...He couldn't stop himself from hating Tucker, couldn't stop himself from beating the living daylights out of him; he blamed himself for letting Nina die for the second time. There were rules...rules and plans and schematics on what's supposed to happen...Fate. He was thrown into a Mirror world. The exact details of death or such occurences changed but it was all the same...all the same.

Every town he stopped in he couldn't help looking for them.

Those familair faces. He had finally found him. He had finally found Alphonse, and there was Mustang with that annoyed expression on his face like always. He was certain, without a doubt, that everyone else he knew was right behind them somewhere in their 'present' lifes.

_Clinging to the past I shared our blood,_  
_and shattered your chance to live_

He didn't hold back on either of them. He fought like he had in the dual with Mustang. He clapped his gloved hands, touching the metal wristband he wore on his right arm; Alphonse didn't have automail, it was something he had learned to do from the beginning, he was so used to fighting with his Right arm as a blade, so used to not being able to quite feel the physical sensations in his Right arm and Left leg.

'Alphonse' stared at him with shock. "He's gotta be a level two or three Kanda! We need back-up,"

"Don't be a fool Bean Sprout, we can take him!" 'Mustang snarled.

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS A MICROSCOPIC SHORT BEAN THAT DOESNT SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES?"

Alphonse looked close to laughing, Mustang was doing his usual put out sweat drop.

"Allen is," Mustang answered, pointing to Alphonse. Alphonse looked at Kanda with a very annoyed frown.

"Shut up you bakaKanda!" Alphonse yelled.

_Though I knew the laws I payed no heed._

"You shouldn't talk down to your superiour Al, it's very disrespectful," Oh, how this reminded him of the old times. But it didn't matter, he could feel the desire to kill slowly throbbing through the blood rushing from his heart. He attack on instinct, dropping low and running at them both, his blade came down in an arc. Alphonse jumped back in suprise but he needn't have made that small movement because Mustang was alredy there in front of him.

Their blades clashed. Edward didn't relent.

"Promise me Baka," Edward begged. Although he was begging there was no expression on his face to show that he feared that he ws loosing the battle. There was a small smile on his angelic face, a face Kanda realised looked practically identical to Allen Walker's.

"What?" Kanda yelled.

"Promise me you'll protect Al," Kanda got even more suspicious by the second, if this was a level two or three why wasn't he fighting all out yet, why was he dragging it out.

Edward clapped his hands and slammed both of them forward, Kanda stopped one but he didn't stop the other, "I only need one," Edward smiled brighter, when his hand touched Kanda's chest Kanda was thrown backwards. Allen stared down at the bodie of his companion with horror.

"Kanda? Kanda!" He yelled, dropping to his knee's. There was so much blood. The Akuma had reached out in some attempt to push or pull Kanda away from or towards him and the next it was like the Akuma had some sort of bomb in his hand. Allen checked his pulse, Kanda's heart was still beating.

_How can I return your wasted breath?_  
_What I did not know has cost you dear,_  
_For there is no cure for death._

"Huh? So he's still alive, I see,"

_Beautiful Mother soft and sweet,_  
_Once you were gone, we were not complete._

It was Alphonse and yet at the same time it wasn't. He could see the subtle and not so subtle diffrences between his Alphonse and this one. Allen had white hair not golden and kissed by the sun, his arm was deformed in an way that reminded him of the humonculus Lust becuase it had huge sharp claws. This one was shorter, shorter and yet an angry tick started at his brow still taller then him.

_Back through the years, we've reached for you_  
_Alas, its was not meant to be._

Here. Now. In this Moment and Time, it was quite obvious that they were enemies. He was Alphonse's Humonculus. He was one of the Seven greatest Sins (though he personally always thought there was more then seven actual humunculus).

"How do you know Me?" Allen asked.

"I don't know you," Edward said. "But I know you."

_And how can I make ammends_  
_For all that I took from you?_  
_I lead you with hopeless dreams._  
_My brother I was a fool._

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't? Oh, well, see you later Al, the next time we meet might not be very...Pleasant."

_Don't cry for the past now brother mine._  
_Neither you nor I are free from blame._  
_Nothing can erase the things we did,_  
_For the path we took was the same._

_Beautiful Mother soft and sweet,_  
_Once you were gone we were not complete._

All of this had started years ago, when their father had abandoned their mother, when their mother had gotten so sick and died, they had only wanted their family back. Edward had only wanted his mother, Alphonse had only wanted his brother, their father had only wanted them to be safe...but look where they were all now.

_Back through the years we've reached for you_  
_Alas its was not meant to be._

He had watched Alphonse die three times. Soon, he was almost sure he may see him die for a fourth time, maybe even by his own hand.

_My dreams made me blind and mute._  
_I longed to return to that time._  
_I followed without a word._  
_My brother, the fault is mine._

He had an Earl to find and Bargain with.

_So where do we go from here?_  
_And how to forget and forgive?_  
_What is gone is forever lost._  
_Now All we can do is live._


End file.
